Warriors: broken life
by Olivialynn1999
Summary: Frostpaw's life was perfect, she had a cat she loved, was almost a warrior and was popular with everyone. Until a fox gravely injures her. Will she ever be a warrior? Will her life ever be complete again? What is in a krabby patty? Find out in warriors: broken life
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN WARRIORS NOMATTER HOW MUCH I WISH IT**

CHAPTER 1

a black she-cat with white paws and green eyes was sharing prey with a grey tom. 'So, ashpaw, hows your training going?' She asked affectionately.

'Its going great! Sparktail says I could be a warrior any day now. ' he replied, then asked her 'how about your training, frostpaw?' Then he took another bite of fresh-kill.

'Im having my assessment two sunrises tomorrow. Greylight wants me to be able to go to the gathering as a warrior next time.' Frostpaw said gleefully. Then she started licking her lips she looked around, she was the most popular 'paw in the clan. Her mentor always teased her about it. Saying she wished she was as popular.

'Fox! Fox in camp!' ashstar yowled from atop high stump. FrostpawW looked up to see a large tom fox barking and snapping at warriors. She hissed, she would defend forestclan with her life! She jumped at the fox, she bit and tore at its paw. Ashpaw joined in beside her. As the warriors began to drive it off the two apprentices followed the beast. The warriors stopped but the two kept going.

'Head it off twords the north border!' Ashpaw said as it began to head twords the lake They got it into a small clearing almost to the border, when it turned and began to fight back. 'Frostpaw, watch out!' Ashpaw knocked frostpaw from infront of its jaws as he swatted at it. Frostpaw joined back in and was about to scratch its eyes when it grabbed her face.

'Argh!' She yowled in pain as it flung her into a tree stump. She saw ashpaw still fighting, the fox wasn't giving in, neither was ashpaw. She soon only saw blood. Heard the fighting, then, black.

* * *

><p>(Two sunrises later) Frostpaw woke to find that the medicine cat, grasspool was watching her, her blue eyes not looking away from her. 'Thank starclan your ok!' She breathed when she saw Frostpaw awake. <em>my face, part of it, feels frozen. What happend, where's ashpaw! <em>she thought looking around, 'ashpaw. He, he died from blood loss. He carried you half way to camp after killing the fox. He collapsed, I couldn't save him' she whisperd.

'No! No! It's all my fault.' Frostpaw cried. She didn't want to beleive it, she knew that ashpaw died with honnor but she didn't want her friend, no her _almost_ mate to be dead. They were going to have kits! And grow to elders together.

'Shhhhh, it's not your fault. You were both defending your clan. As for you, the fox tor away part of your face, and scratched out your eye. ' grasspool soothed Frostpaw like a queen would a kit.

Frostpaw sighed and went back to sleep. If she couldn't see out of an eye, would she ever be a warrior?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY, HOW ABOUT SOME OCS, IDEAS, PLOTS, OR REVEIWS? I REALLY WANT PEOPLE TO ENJOY THIS. I THINK ITS GOING GOOD SO FAR. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU STORM-EYES-ORESPREY FOR YOUR OC. (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong). ANYWAY, HERES CHAPTER 2

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Frostpaw woke to see ash star had called a meeting, 'wait here, I will tell you what he says. ' grasspool said as she pads out of the den. Frostpaw simply padded to the entrance, she saw cats turn to stare at her, she saw her mother, silverstep, her brother birchpaw, and her father ashstar. 'today an injured apprentice will continue her training. Due to her injures, flickerstep will mentor her. Frostpaw,' be called for her.

Frostpaw padded up to the base of high stump. 'You are my daughter, I hope that you posses the ability to never give up. Flickerstep, grey light was your mentor. I hope you pass on the skills she taught you to my daughter. ' frostpaw touched noses with flickerstep, who whisperd 'your my first apprentice, I promise. Despite your injures you will be amazing' she backed up and sat down, frostpaw padded over to her mother.

'Go away, your not my daughter anymore. Not if you can't see in one eye, and look like that!' She spat at her. Birchpaw sneered at her 'ya!' He padded away with silverstep, leaving Frostpaw alone, and sad.

The next mon went by slow. All, well most of the cats in her clan wouldn't talk to her, let alone look at her. Ashstar, greylight, flickerstep, and grass pool were really the only ones who were nice to her. She slept in the corner of the apprentice den. She was getting very good at hunting and fighting, despite her injuries. 'Good work today Frostpaw. I want you to go to the gathering.' Flickestepprstep told her as she was eating.

'Really! Thanks' she replied excitedly. This would be her second gathering, though she was worried about what cats would say or do, she was excited for it.

'Yes, no go rest. we leave at sunset. ' flicker step padded away twords her friend, shardfoot.

* * *

><p>At the gathering, cats stared. Just as Frostpaw had thought they would. She was listening to the leader is streamclan, thornstar, speak about the news. She was ran into by a shadeclan apprentice. She heard nursery stories, they were fierce and deceiving cats. And would kill if it meant winning. 'Hey!' She hissed at him.<p>

'Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there. Actually, I can't see anything not in this light. ' he joked. Then sat down, wrapping his jetblack tail around his paws.

'Ya, well I have a reason not to be able to see anything, out of an eye!' She retorted, showing her scars. then turned twords the leaders again.

'W-what happend.' He asked. Then he added 'if you don't mind me asking.'. he waited, Frostpaw could bearly tell where he was. It was cause of his emerald eyes She could see his face.

'Fox, killed my best friend and injured me.' She said quickly. Not wanting to remember ashpaw bloody and broken.

'Im sorry. What's your name?' He asked brushing his tail down her spine so lightly that it felt like a feather.

'Frostpaw, why do you care. And also, stop staring!' She didn't know if he was indeed staring but she always told cats that.

'Frostpaw? Weird. Is it cause of your white markings? And I'm not staring, I'm admiring.' He replied and questioned.

'Yes, and why would you admire my scars.' she snarled getting annoyed by this tom, but something in her wouldn't let her leave.

'cause, they make you unique.' He said, and was about to say something else when the leader ended the gathering. 'Oh, see you at the next gathering?'

'Sure, I guess' she replied, finding herself lost in his eyes. He was on of the first cats to be nice to her. She got up, and padded twords flickerstep,when she remembered something, she turned to aske what his name was, but he disappeared,_ like a shadow!_ she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>who is this apprentice? What is this feeling that Frostpaw feels. Will she be a warrior, even leader? Reviews please. Still need OCS. There are two more leaders i need profiles for. Shadeclans leader(like shadowclan) and leafclan(lime windclan). And anyone have a name for the apprentice? He is jet black, with emerald green eyes, he is partially blind in one, but can see somewhat out of IT. No one knows who his father is. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPRTER 3

Frostpaw was looking for the shadeclan apprentice, it seemed weird how he was gone in a flash. "Frostpaw! We are leaving!" Her mentor, flickerstep called to her. Frostpaw sighed giving up her search, and left with her clan. She still found it strange to walk around without an eye, she kept thinking that it would be a flaw in battle.

"So, who was that shadeclan apprentice you were talking to?" Flickerstep asked her, her eyes shining with curiosity. They had already left the gathering ledge, so had the other clans, so there was no going to look for him. Even his scent was strange, he smelled of the night sky, and grass and running water.

"Honestly, I don't know, when they ended the gathering I turned around, then looked back, and he was gone. His scent and everything..." She said, confused.

"Hmmm, I don't know why that would be possiable." She nudged her, a laugh coming after. "Maybe your nose is going to stop working!" She purred.

Frostpaw laughed. "If that happend, I'd have to live as an elder!" She exclaimed. They neared the camp, and she yawned.

"Go get some sleep, tomorrow...you might be happy about the training" flickerstep nudged her towards the apprentice den. Purring happily, and sleepily.

* * *

><p>Frostpaw was sound asleep, when she felt a paw poking her in the side. "Birchpaw, I swear if your just going to scratch my nose again, go away!" She growled drowsily, her brother hated her now and always scratched her nose.<p>

"It's not Birchpaw! Now wake up!" The voice sounded familiar...Frostpaw opend her eyes to find her. Self in the forest, and the shadeclan apprentice beside her. "Hi, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, my name is shadowpaw. And, I'm the apprentice that his own brother killed during training, by accident. Maybe you've heard of me?" He laughed at the last part.

"But, how am I seeing you? Am I dead!?" Frostpaw back into a tree, scared. "How were u at the gathering?" She squeaked like a kit.

"That's simple, starclan allowed me to visit you. I've been watching you." He replied, then hissed. "Come, we haven't much time, as you know streamclan are missing three kits, well. Your brother is the one who took them" he said, nearing the border with streamclan.

"What! But, how?" Frostpaw stopped, she knew Birchpaw was mean, but stealing kits?

"No time to explain, I will show you where they are, you must go and get them, and take them to your father." Shadowpaw said slipping into a bush. There were three small kits, in a nest of moss...

"But, this is the streamclan nursery, isn't it?" She asked, then seeing him shake his head, she shrugged. "Ok." She was turning to go, when a silver tabby stood in her way. "Who are you?"

"I'm a starclan leader, silverstar. And that, _thing_. Isn't starclan that is deathpaw. He killed many cats as an apprentice, and was finally slain by his brother, ashstar. Your father, but that was many, many moons ago." She finished then blocked death paw from Frostpaw.

"That's right, now that my precious brother is leader, his clan won't betray him. So, I'll take his precious kits, and have them betray him! Or kill them trying!" He growled, then looked around him as more starry pelts showed up, "remember Frostpaw, don't trust those close to you...a scar can't be healed by death, or by light...only by the..." He stopped before disappearing, and then Frostpaw awoke, to find a tom, who had been nasty to her, looking at her worriedly, "what do you want lightpaw?" She snarled at the white and russet tom.

"You were squrming in ur sleep, the. You were hissing, and you looked scared...I was...worried." He admitted, looking at her.

* * *

><p>YEP, THATS IT. HOPE YOUENJOY! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**MEISSKYFIRE- THANK YOU FOR YOUR OC'S, I HOPE YOU DONT MIND IF I MAKE DEERPAW KIND OF SHY AFTER FROSTPAWS ACCIDENT.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Frostpaw sat near the Highstump, eating a vole beside of her mentor, and father, Ashstar. she looked up when flickerstep poked her with her tail. "hmm?" she looked over, seeing her aunt walk up, a smile on her face. "oh, hi Regalblaze!" she purred, her aunt had gone off with a few other warriors to a mission, given by ashstar. she had returned a few days ago, along with her apprentice, deerpaw. she had felt Honorable about frostpaw's injuries, and her going blind in one eye, and had done her best to keep frostpaw cheerful, she had become sort of a mother figure for Frostpaw, since her real mother refused to acknowledge her anymore. deerpaw on the other paw, hadnt said anything to her.

"oh hello dear, how are you this fine morning?" she asked, sitting down beside her, with a small rabbit. frostpaw had recently noticed that her belly had begun to swell, but today, it was even more swolen. _is she hording prey?_ Frostpaw thought to her self. "whats the matter?"

flickerstep had noticed that her apprentice wasnt her self this morning, and added to regalblaze's question "bad dream?"

frostpaw shrugged. "i think its just the fact that cats who hated me are talking to me now, and cats, like deerpaw, are not talking to me anymore..." she sighed, pushing the remains of her vole she looked at her father, hoping he would have answers, _i never realized, what a sad past he had..._ She thought, remembering what she was told.

flickerstep smiled, "well, i think cats are getting used to your scars, and are accepting them, but as for deerpaw..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"i think, that she is just worried, but doesnt know how to say it. and she doesnt want to see her friend hurt." regalblaze purred. frostpaw sighed, she looked over to the apprentice's den, seeing deerpaw and her brother talking, she was smiling, and purring, _ probably laughing at me. _she thought bitterly. then she stood up, walking away, saying good by to her mentor, father, and aunt.

* * *

><p>frostpaw had decided to walk in the forest to clear her head, she had gone straight to the stream separating her territory from shadeclan. "what is it that cats are afraid of...i would never hurt anyone. If its my stupid scars then, then they are mosebrains!" she splashed a paw in the water. then when it settled again, she saw a face next to hers, it was kind f surprising, and she turned. "ah!" she meowed, slipping off the bank into the cold water of the stream. she climbed back up, to see the laughing face of lightpaw. "oh, its you." she growled, shaking her pelt she asked, "is that what you wanted to do? get me wet, and laugh?"<p>

he looked at her, tilting his head. "no, that was an accident, i saw you leave camp and decided to follow, thats all." he smiled, then walked twoards her. he sat down a tail length from her, "to be honest, i was always jealous of ashpaw, then when he..uh..you know...i was afraid for you, and also nervous. so instead of opening up to you i pushed you away." frostpaw tilted her head, then listened as he continued. "and when i saw you having a bad dream, i decided you needed a friend, so i opened up to you." he finished and smiled.

frostpaw stood up, she had a flutterly feeling in her stomache, the same she had gotten from ashpaw. "really?" he nodded.

"come here, i want to show yo something." he purred, walking up stream. waiting for her. she came following and they re-emerged at a clearing with flowers in the center, frospaw looked around. "isnt it pretty?" he asked her.

"it is, but..." she smelled the air, the scents of her brother, and three other apprentices in the air. "nevermind." she decided to walk over and smell the flowers, she was about there, when the ground fell from under her. "ahh!" she yowled, as she fell into a mud pit. her brother and the others came out of the bushes and laughed, lightpaw was looking at her, a mocking look in his eyes.

"did you really think i would like a thing like you?" he sneered, walking away, the others following him, laughing and sneering. frostpaw dragged herself out, and sat on the bank of the stream, crying.

"why...why does every cat hate me...i've never down anything bad, never..." she said to herself, and curled up, tears streaming and whimpered the mud drying on her fur. she laid there for a long while, until she felt a paw prod her, she just curled tighter, swating a paw around her, a claw catching on fur

"ow!" she heard a tom's voice, it wasn't one she recognized. she opened her eyes, looking up, to see friendly blue eyes looking back at her.

* * *

><p>POOR FROSTPAW, WHY ARE THEY SO MEAN TO HER? SHE JUST WANTS TO BE NORMAL AGAIN, MAYBE ONE DAY SHE WILL SHOW THEM. <strong>WELL, I ADDED TWO OC'S, NEXT CHAPTER I WILL ADD MOE. AND ANYONE HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE NAME AND LOOKS OF THIS NEW TOM? READ, AND REVEIW! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Frostpaw looked up from her spot beside the stream, to see a silver tabby tom looking at her with warm amber eyes. "What do you care? Your just a shadeclan cat." She growled, licking mud from her tail. She heard splashing, then felt water drip on her head. "Would you please, just...just leave me alone..." She cried.

The tom shook his head. "Sorry, can't do that. Ya see, I don't like cats to cry," he smirked, "no matter how dirty they may be." He sighed, seeing her sad and annoyed expression, "sorry, bad joke...any way..." He licked his chest fur uncomfortably. "What's your deal? Why did those other apprentices do that?" He asked sitting down beside Frostpaw.

She looked away, not showing the scar on her face across her eye. "They...they don't like me, they think I'm worthless, and not 'worthy' to be a warrior next moon..."

"Why? What's wrong with you?" The tom asked, nudging her.

"Because, about two moons two moons ago, oh what am I doing?!" Frost paw stood up, and stalked away, "why am I talking to a shadeclan cat anyway? All they seem to do is betray..." She hissed to her self, then felt a tail on her shoulder. "Stop following me."

"Why? Technically your on my territory, you uh...kinda crossed the twoleg wood bridge." He smirked, pointing to her territory. Frostpaw hissed to herself again, and stalked across to her territory using her tail to remove his tail off her.

The tom followed, he ran infront of her. "Oh, what do you want with me!? You fox breath tom!" She cursed at him, extending her claws.

"To, know what happend to your face, and to know your name." He replied, not showing any aggression.

"Why? And, your my age, you should know who I am, and what happend anyways!" Frostpaw growled, crouching. The tom shook his head.

"No, you see...I'm kind of new. I was a rouge three sunrises ago, nightstar took me in, as her apprentice, so I don't know anyone outside of my clan." He mummers, explaining himself. And sitting back down, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"So, I suppose you don't know the code very well then? Well, anyway...I suppose I could tell you my name, if you tell me yours." Frostpaw sat down as well, keeping her claws out, as she stared him down with her good eye. "Well?"

The tom shrugged, "my name is moonpaw." He flicked an ear, and smirked, "let me guess yours, nightpaw? Duskpaw?"

,Frostpaw shook her head. "Nope, it's Frostpaw, because of my white markings." She said, standing up, she felt a strange feeling, beneath the annoyance and anger, she shrugged it off, but it came back. "Can I go now, oh great moonstar?" She smirked, flexing her claws, he was obviously untrained, and weak. She could take him.

"What ever, I just wanted to know. Well, will I see you at the gathering in two sunrises?" He asked, walking past her.

Frostpaw shrugged, "if you can go, to me, it seems like your a rookie." She said, her own muscles rippling.

Moonpaw looked at her tilting his head. "Can you train me, it seems to me that your pretty-" Frostpaw looked at him.

"No, it's against the code to be in another clans territory."

"Well, we could go to my old den site, it's just outside this territory. We could train at night." Moonpaw pointed with his tail northward out of the territory. Frostpaw shrugged, she thought that it couldn't get any worse in her clan, so she nodded. "Great, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled.

Frostpaw sighed, "I'm going to get in so much trouble..." She thought about something, then looked back at him, "do you get teased, for being a rouge before?"

Moonpaw shrugged. "Ya but it doesn't really bother me." He said.

"Can you tell me how to not get bothered by teasing?" She asked.

"Sure." He laughed, "you can start by washing that dried mud off yourself!" He flicked the dried mud on her pelt.

"Ok, I'll do that. And, I'll meet you by the twoleg bridge." She smiled. Running off to her camp, stopping a little ways away to lick off all the dried mud, and walking confidently into the camp, she knew that at some point she would get caught, but AT&T his point in time, she felt confident and full of hope.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACECAT- THANKS FOR THE MANY COMMENTS. AND HOPE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE LIKE THIS CHAPTER.<strong>

**SO, FROSTPAW HAS AGREED TO TEACH SOME MOVES TO HER NEW FOUND FRIEND, MOONPAW. HOPE SHE DOESNT GET CAUGHT, IT WOULD BE BAD BUT WORSE IF ONE OF THE APPRENTICES WOULD FIND OUT. AND WHAT KIND OF THINGS IS MOONPAW GOING TO TEACH FROSTPAW TO HELP WITH HER TEASINGS**


End file.
